


Nowhere and Nobody

by Kimium



Series: Eternal AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: -cough Iago cough-, Brief scene of a stabbing, Brief traveling Between Worlds and Dimensions, Contracts, Fantasy AU, M/M, Magical Tattoo, Mild descriptions of a cold/fever, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Wishes, magical beings, some possessiveness, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Fantasy AU. Tumblr Prompt Fill: Nowhere and Nothing.“What can you offer that no one else can offer?”Odin, in exchange for a single wish from Leo, makes an offer of Eternity.





	Nowhere and Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This was prompted to me by my lovely cowriter, ObscureReference on tumblr. I was struggling for inspiration to write something and she came through and prompted me. 
> 
> I adored writing this fic! The dynamic between Leo and Odin is very different from canon but a lot of fun to explore. I hope you all like it too!
> 
> As a precaution, I just want to make a note that I do have a small graphic scene of violence at the end. I tagged it as well in my tags but if that's something that bothers you, please be careful!
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! Those always motivate me and make my day! And, if you want to check my Tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

“What can you offer that no one else can offer?”

Odin studied the Prince and tilted his head, as though he had to think of his answer. Truthfully, no one was foolish enough to not have a wish or desire thought out before reaching the Prince. After all, the travel up to the Castle was treacherous. Located on the rockiest point of the tallest mountain in the land, the Prince of Thorns and Black Roses sat, waiting for travellers foolish and greedy enough to arrive at his door.

Foolish was the best word to describe any traveller that dared the rocky terrain. Odin thought of the deep trenches, the sudden drops, the unstable ground, and the coldness that penetrated the skin of humans as altitudes rose towards the heavens. It was no wonder that depictions of the underworld claimed heat and burning. The heavens were icy, the climb up to the stars one that slowly sapped the energy of those who dared to venture. Avarice was the motivation that drove people up, or perhaps desperation.

 Odin knew that most of the people met a cruel fate. Plummeting to death was evident along the entire journey up. Freezing was another popular way. If those didn’t kill a person then the thinning of air would. People who died on the trail died slow and painful deaths. No animal was there to maul and quickly end someone’s pathetic existence. No living creature wanted to live in the terrain. No plant wanted to grow, none except the thorns of dark magic from the Prince himself. Odin knew that people who fell to their deaths were sometimes extra unfortunate to land in a patch of thorns, the points draining them slowly of life. Mortals who ventured up were doomed to die.

Except Odin wasn’t mortal.

Sort of.

Pressing his hand to his chest, Odin glanced up at the Prince, who sat on a black throne of dyed ivory and ebony. He looked up at the Prince with icy eyes and pale skin, at the prince with hair so blond it was almost white. Odin looked at the Prince who had the darkest armour, armour that looked like it was carved out of the darkest ice and then polished like a mirror. Odin had no doubt that the armour would reflect a person’s soul back at them if only it wasn’t so opaque and inky in darkness. The edges of the chair the Prince sat on spread out and looked like polished and twisted black antlers at a distance but up close Odin could see it was metal, twisted and curled with the sharpest of edges and the design intricate. All around, the throne room was empty, void of life and warmth, just smooth and pale, the whitest of marbles only marred by the blackest of streaks against it.

“Well?” The Prince demanded. “Speak up.”

Odin dropped his hand from his chest and looked the Prince in the eyes, unflinching at the blankness that stared back at him.

“I can offer you eternity.” Odin proclaimed. “Eternal work, eternal service, an eternal servant.”

The Prince didn’t make any face or show any reaction to Odin’s answer. He merely waved his hand as though eternity was a gift that anyone could give him.

“And? In exchange?”

Odin’s lips twisted into a half smile. He had thought of this the entire way up. What did he want in exchange from the Prince? Decision upon decision floated around him but Odin knew what he wanted. He knew what gift was worth the price his eternal service to the Prince.

“I want the ability to travel through time and space to a single destination of my choosing.”

That earned a small raise of the Prince’s lips, barely could be considered a motion, but it was there. “What makes you think I’d give you such a powerful gift?”

“Eternal service is a heavy price.” Odin replied. “Or do you not have the concept of eternity?”

The Prince scoffed very softly, the sound similar to ice barely shifting. “Eternity is a concept. A concept that humans came up with due to their mortality. Time has no meaning to me and eternity is a concept that is imperfect. It too can crumble. Eternity is a concept that will go nowhere.”

Odin laughed. “Nowhere is still a destination. Eternity is still a concept despite its imperfections. So, what’s your answer?”

The Prince stared at Odin and a beat passed before he waved his hand. “Very well. I will grant your wish, form a contract, in exchange for your eternal service. Now tell me, where is the destination you seek to go to?”

This was it. Odin had his answer. “I am seeking the broken timeline, the world that has nowhere to go. I’m seeking the ruined world of Ylisse.”

“Ylisse?” The Prince asked, “A world where nobody can ever come from again? The one the Fell Dragon laid to ruin?”

“Yes,” Odin smiled thinly. “I want to go to the world that has nobody and nowhere to go.”

The Prince looked at Odin for a little while, perhaps weighing Odin’s wish, before beckoning him over with a small wave of his hand. “Kneel.”

Odin fell to the cold floor at the Prince’s feet, his head automatically bowing. A long second stretched and Odin wondered if the Prince wasn’t going to just kill him where he knelt, but the Prince simply laid his hand on Odin’s shoulder. The grip burned and froze, nipping at the skin. Odin felt magic swirl into his shoulder, curling across his collarbone and up his neck until it reached the edge of Odin’s jaw. A bit of the magic licked upwards but not all of it. Instead, the main concentration of magic swirled at Odin’s shoulders, settling in. All at once the grip left and the sensation of burning and freezing disappeared. Odin lifted his head and looked at the Prince as his fingers automatically reached for the spot the Prince had laid his hand on.

The skin felt raised slightly, like some sort of imprint had been burned and welted on his skin, but the skin was smooth and Odin felt no pain. Glancing a bit down Odin managed to see some dark lines on his collarbone.

“Proof that you’re mine.” The Prince told Odin with a calm tone. “Proof that you gave your being to me.”

“Of course, milord.” Odin dropped his hand.

“Stand up.”

Odin did so and waited. The Prince then procured, as though pulling out of thin air, a small glass bowl with the reddest, ripest berries Odin had ever seen. He then plucked one from the bowl and boldly pressed it to Odin’s lips. Odin automatically parted his lips and let the Prince push the berry into his mouth. His lips brushed the Prince’s fingertips briefly and Odin was surprised that they were warm. He then swallowed the berry without another thought. At once magic swirled in Odin and nestled warmly in the core of his body.

“The magic is good for a round trip.” The Prince told Odin. “Don’t forget, you pledged your Eternal service to me. If you don’t return your heart will be torn cleanly in two and your soul will wish it died a thousand deaths over the punishment received for betraying our contract.”

Odin smiled widely. “I understand perfectly, milord. I shall return swiftly.”

With that, Odin concentrated on where he wanted to go and magic swirled around him, carrying him away.

~

Once upon a time, Ylisse was a lush country with green grass, healthy trees, bright blue skies, and well paved roads. People would travel frequently and without fear. Animals grazed and birds sang. The towns were bustling, always full of people, laughter, life. Children had played on the streets and vendors sold their goods, their voices rising above the crowd. Inns were always busy and tales were told around tables with candle light accompanying them. The rulers, the Exalted line, ruled fairly, justly, and was loved by all.

Then the Fell Dragon arrived followed by fire and brimstone that consumed all that lived. Ashes and dust filled the air and life was taken out in gulfs of fire and despair. No one survived, even the Fell Dragon that was the harbinger of death and misfortune faded, as all things in the world faded. Eternity, as the Prince said, was a fleeting idea, hopeful wishing created by humanity.

But Eternity was also a curse.

Odin touched his chest and smiled bitterly as he walked through the ruined world of Ylisse. The ground under his feet was dry, cracked, not able to support life. The sky was blue but it was clouded over with dust and sadness, despite the intensity of the sun. Odin inhaled and tasted the dust on his lips, dry, sour, and hopeless. With the world a barren wasteland, there were no landmarks to help navigate. The Fell Dragon had leveled the world, making everything equal in despair and ruin. Without a compass the only fate left for a person was to wander until they died due to the elements or lack of food and water.

Not that it mattered to Odin. He wouldn’t be here long.

Walking through the land, Odin followed where felt his destination was. Odin walked and walked until he came across some more dry, dead land. Kneeling down, Odin dug into the ground with a bit of magic until he came across a small wooden box.

The box was made of dark polished wood. It had an intricate circle on the top, raised and detailed, that when spun in a correct arrangement, the lid would open. Odin took the box in his hands and smiled, dusting it off gently, before putting it into a large pouch that hung at his side. Then, he closed his eyes and used the power the Prince had bestowed upon him.

Magic swirled around Odin and concentrated at his feet. A swirl of wind also picked up and formed around Odin in a thick cloud. Ground and gravity disappeared from reality for a moment. Odin found himself floating precariously in space and time for a flash of a second before reality blurred back and he was in the throne room again.

“I’m back.” Odin announced, glancing at the Prince, who was still sitting at his throne.

“Welcome back.” The Prince coolly replied. “Did you have a fun trip?”

“Are you asking because you care or because you feel it’s expected of you?” Odin mused.

In a flash the Prince was at Odin’s side, his gaze darkly looking down on him. Hands were hovering over Odin’s neck and dark thorns trailed the Prince in his wake. Odin didn’t finch and looked up at the Prince.

“When I ask you a question, I expect an answer.” The Prince told Odin.

“I wouldn’t say I had fun.” Odin replied honestly, not missing a beat. “Rather, you allowed me to do something I’ve been longing to do, so I had, in a sense, the feeling of accomplishment.”

The Prince backed away and out of Odin’s personal space. “Good. Your duties will start immediately.”

The Prince didn’t waste time it seemed. Odin steeled himself. “What do you wish of me, milord?”

“I wish for you to have a bath.” The Prince replied not vicious or rude, just factual. “The baths are down the hall to the left. Take your time. I don’t want to see you until you’re clean and I cannot see dirt or smell anything disgusting from you.”

Despite being factual, Odin knew some people could take the Prince’s words as insulting but Odin welcomed the bluntness. Odin could sense the Prince was holding many judgements back. Odin took very little offense. “Very well. Though, if I may ask a question before I have my bath?”

The Prince titled his head in a way that indicated Odin could speak.

“I keep calling you the Prince in my head but I wish to know if there is a name associated with you.”

“I’ve been called Leo in the past.” The Prince replied without pomp or circumstance. “However, you’re to call me ‘milord’ because you’re mine and I own you now.”

Odin shivered at the words. “Thank you, milord. In case you were wondering, my name is Odin.”

Leo took that in with a small nod and Odin considered that a hint for him to leave. Giving one final bow, Odin exited the throne room, heading towards the baths.

~

The baths were large and the room entirely made of wood. Odin stripped his dirty clothes and tossed them. No doubt Leo would dress him and if he saw Odin walk out in his old clothes, he could take it as an insult. As Odin got ready to bathe, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and saw the mark along his shoulder. The mark was black and pulsed with purple tinted magic, curling in the shape of thorns. It swirled mostly from Odin’s shoulder and across his collarbone on his right side. He tore away from the mirror and headed to have his bath.

Rinsing himself off thoroughly, Odin watched all the grime and dirt swirl away at his feet before he started to use some of the product Leo had in the bathroom. Everything was in smooth glass bottles and Odin was extra careful when using all of them, though he suspected they were protected with magic and wouldn’t break if he dropped them. The smell of all the product were ash trees and pine mixed with roses. Odin made sure his hair was clean and his entire body clean before he soaked a bit in the tub, lazily watching the steam rise off the water.

When he stepped out, just like he suspected, Odin saw a clean pile of clothes for him. Drying himself off well, Odin put the clothes on. The pants were dark and form fitting and the shirt was long sleeves and a pale crème colour with hints of darker yellow under a certain angle of light. Odin then adjusted his pouches at his waist, putting his belt on properly before taking the box in his hands.

Running his fingers over the top, Odin turned the pieces until they aligned and the box clicked open. Gently, Odin lifted the lid and looked inside. It was still there. Odin smiled to himself and shut the box, scrambling the lock, before putting it back into his pouch.

Leo was still in the throne room, lounging on the chair, but this time with a book in hand. Odin knocked politely, as he was supposed to do, and waited for Leo to look up. Leo’s eyes dragged across Odin’s form and Odin could sense the approval.

“You can fight.” Leo stated, the first words he spoke since Odin had returned from washing up.

‘I can, milord.” Odin agreed.

“Magic?” Leo asked.

“Among other things.” Odin answered.

“Excellent.” Leo shut his book with a soft thump. “Dark mages are always trying to send forces up here to try and kill me or force me to grant their wishes. It’s annoying. One of your jobs is to be a guard.”

“A guard?” Odin repeated. “Pardon me, milord, but if I may comment, the magic around your place is very effective.”

Leo’s lips twitched into an almost smile. “Indeed, it is. Still, you pledged yourself to me so you’ll do as I assigned you.”

“Of course,” Odin agreed, “I will carry out my duties to the best of my abilities.”

“Next, if someone does arrive wanting a wish and they’re not some foolish dark mage I am obliged to listen to them.” Leo continued. “So do make sure our guests don’t wander off and become lost.”

“Will do, milord.”

“Next, this place is rather empty. While I don’t really care about the state of every room there are two rooms, I want you to keep clean: the library and this throne room.”

Odin could do that. He never minded cleaning.

“Finally, I pass my time by doing experiments and research. You’re to go into town and gather materials for me when I need them.”

Interesting. Odin had suspected he would be confined to the castle for his servitude. Leo’s words were a bit surprising. Still, Odin wasn’t going to argue. “I understand, milord.”

“Then, you can get to work.” Leo told Odin. “Uphold those four things for me and all will run smoothly.”

Odin bowed and as Leo told him to do, he got to work.

~

Time slipped past Odin. Leo was a rather quiet person when he wasn’t telling Odin what to do and his jobs were rather minimal. The throne room was always spotless but Odin still took it upon himself to sweep and wash the floors on a regular basis. The library was spotless too, with plush rugs, a fire place, comfortable couches, heavy tables, and shelf upon shelf of books. Odin made sure the books were dusted often and the fire cleaned and wood ready for burning. Odin also made sure books went back in their proper places and that Leo’s parchment never ran out and ink wells never ran dry.

As for his guarding duties, Odin took it upon himself to arrange a sort of patrol he’d go on during the day. The entire castle didn’t have a lot of land around it, making patrol rather minimal. Nothing and no one ever graced their doorway but that didn’t stop Odin from keeping himself in form. If Leo suspected he’d have to fight then Odin wanted to be prepared. That and, Odin liked to keep himself busy. He had found an empty room for training and with a quick clean, Odin used it daily with ease.

He also found other rooms. Most were empty but a few weren’t. For starters, there was more than one bathroom but those somehow were magically clean all the time. There was also a kitchen that Odin cleaned very well but never had to stock (magic again). Next, were bedrooms. One was clearly Leo’s which Odin didn’t venture into out of respect. The other bedrooms were empty but Odin found one that was modestly sized and magically filled with furniture. He assumed it was his room and Odin had taken residence. There weren’t many things that were Odin’s. He had clothes in a closet, his pouch of things, and of course, his box. Odin had set that on the dresser in his room and left it there. Leo never asked Odin why he went to Ylisse and if he suspected Odin had anything special, he never asked so Odin never brought the topics up.

When the first person arrived at their doorstep one day, Odin nearly fell over with shock. The person, a young girl, probably no older than thirteen, stood there. Her hair was dark and long and piercing eyes gazed as she walked in. Her outfit resembled a dark mage and for a moment, Odin wondered if this was the kind of mage Leo had warned him about, however before he could do anything she spoke.

“I didn’t realize Leo had hired help.”

She knew Leo. Odin blinked and stored that thought away. “He does now.”

She eyed him, taking one long look before she scoffed and walked past him. Odin followed at a respectable distance but she seemed to know where she wanted to go. With ease she led Odin to the library and opened the door without ceremony. Leo looked up and his eyes widened slightly before he stood up.

“Nyx.” He greeted. “Rare to see you.”

“Rare to see you with hired help.” The girl, Nyx responded before she plopped down in one of the chairs.

“He fell upon me.” Leo responded. “What brings you here?”

Nyx turned and looked at Odin, who was standing by the door. “Leo has tea in a dark blue jar. I want some.”

Odin blinked. He had never seen Leo eat and hearing someone else so casually ask for food was something he hadn’t really expected. He looked at Leo who shrugged lightly.

“Very well.” Odin took it as a sign of Leo’s permission. “I’ll be back.”

Leaving them, Odin went back to the kitchen and put some water on to boil. As the water boiled, Odin located the tea Nyx had requested and a teapot. He also located some tea cups and when the water was done, Odin made the tea and brought it to the library.

Nyx and Leo were looking over a map, Nyx pointing to some location. Their voices were soft but still carried.

“…and he thinks that if he arrives at this angle, he’ll catch me by surprise?” Leo asked.

“Iago is a fool.” Nyx concluded.

Odin decided to not eavesdrop any longer. He knocked on the door and walked in, “Pardon me.”

Both Leo and Nyx stopped talking and allowed Odin to set the tray down. Pouring the tea expertly, not spilling a drop, Odin looked at Nyx and Leo.

“Sugar? Milk? Crème?”

“Nothing.” Nyx replied.

“Same.” Leo responded.

That almost threw Odin for a loop. He had never seen Leo eat or drink but that didn’t mean Leo didn’t need food and drink to live. Hiding his shock, Odin set the tea in front of them and bowed.

“If I may take my leave?”

“No, stay.” Leo ordered. “The news Nyx brings affects you.”

Odin nodded and took a step back, standing off the side.

Nyx took her tea and sipped it before she set her tea cup down daintily. “Leo has told you of the dark mages that are always trying to get to him.”

“He has.” Odin replied.

“One of the mages is named Iago. He’s a fool, a mage that thinks he’s greater than he really is.” Nyx informed Odin. “However, fools sometimes have the ability to gather attention of idiots who are willing to carry their idea and plans out.”

She then tapped at the west side of the map. “Iago has apparently found allies that are willing to carry out his orders. Alone he’s a fool but with allies he’s still a fool but one with pawns.”

“Keep an eye out for Iago and anyone associated with him.” Leo told Odin. “Iago himself is a greasy man with long dark hair and sickly pale skin.”

“I will.” Odin tucked the information away.

“Iago is a snake and will use underhanded tactics.” Leo continued to warn Odin. “But they only work if someone isn’t paying attention so just be smart. I don’t want you failing at one of the jobs I asked you to accomplish.”

“I won’t.” Odin promised.

Leo’s lips twisted but he didn’t say anything. Nyx, however, seemed to feel their conversation was over. She picked the tea cup up and drank, smiling happily. “Delicious.”

Nyx stayed until the teapot was drained. During that time Leo and Nyx talked about many things that Odin politely tuned out. Leo had not dismissed him and Odin suspected he wasn’t allowed to leave. That judgement seemed correct when Nyx stood up and Leo looked at Odin.

“See her to the door.” He instructed.

Odin suspected it was more out of politeness than worry she’d do something. Whoever Nyx was, she and Leo were on good terms.

“I will, milord.”

Odin walked Nyx out, or rather, she led the way once again and Odin followed. When they were at the entrance, Nyx turned to Odin and looked at him long and hard. Odin shifted a little, wondering if she had something to say. His suspicion turned out correct when Nyx opened her mouth. Odin geared himself, wondering what she was going to say. Perhaps another warning about Iago? Or some advice? Or a simple farewell?

“Why is Leo keeping a nobody like you around?” Nyx asked.

That wasn’t what Odin suspected she’d say. Her words took him a bit off guard. They were borderline rude. Odin did his best to give a smile, not really take Nyx’s words harshly.

“Well, I suppose I sort of pushed myself and my wish upon…”

Nyx moved in closer, her eyes dark. Despite their height difference, Odin felt frozen on the spot by Nyx and her gaze. She looked up at him but Odin felt like he was being looked down upon, her gaze intense.

“No, I mean why is Leo keeping a _nobody_ like you around?” She asked again.

Odin stared at her, his eyes widening. He caught her meaning. “You…”

“I’ve been around longer than Leo, despite how I look.” Nyx told Odin. “However, you appear and feel like a decent person.” Nyx paused. “I haven’t asked Leo about you.” She added.

Odin still swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat. Nyx was far more powerful than Odin had suspected at first.

“Take care.” Nyx said in simple parting.

She then left, leaving Odin stunned in the entrance way. When Odin finally gathered his wits and composure, he returned to the library, to clean up the tea set. Leo was already reading something else but he looked up when Odin returned and paused.

“Something wrong?” Leo asked casually.

“Nothing.” Odin replied equally as casual. “Just surprised to have a visitor here.”

“Don’t expect it again.” Leo warned without any bite.

Odin picked up the tray with the tea set. If all of Leo’s friends were as perceptive as Nyx, he didn’t want any other visitors anyways. “I won’t.”

~

The next few days Odin kept a sharper eye out, wondering if Iago and his pawns would show up. No one did but that didn’t stop Odin from wondering if it would happen. A few times he caught himself day dreaming about it, what he’d do, but that just sent his mind in a flurry of thought. Deciding to attempt to not think about it, Odin continued on with his duties, but cleaning and training only blocked the thoughts out for so long.

It was why when Leo handed Odin a list a couple days later, Odin nearly jumped. “Milord?”

“These are ingredients I want for my experiments. You can venture down to the local town and gather them.”

“But, Iago…” Odin took the list.

“I’ve survived how long without any incident?” Leo lightly asked. “I can handle myself when you’re gone for a couple of hours. Am I clear?”

“Yes.” Odin tucked the list in his pocket. “I will do this task for you, milord.”

“Take this.” Leo then instructed, passing Odin a crystal ball, small and easily fitting in Odin’s hand. “It will teleport you to the town and here instantly. You may depart now.”

“Thank you.” Odin bowed. “I will return promptly.”

The crystal glowed and just like when Odin travelled to Ylisse, reality bled away along with gravity. Then, as it settled, Odin regained his sense of direction. He was at the outskirts of a town, facing the east entrance. Pocketing the orb, Odin walked towards the town, taking in civilization. The air was cool as morning was just breaking and Odin shivered a touch.

It must have been a long time up on the mountain as Odin felt a wave of relief so heavy it hurt. He had forgotten how it felt to be among people. It felt good though a bit hollow, marred by the fact that Odin didn’t really belong with others anymore.

The list Leo gave was vague, but Odin easily deciphered it. Either Leo only knew archaic words for the ingredients or he liked vague references. Regardless, Odin found everything within the hour with relative ease. Deciding to not stick around any longer, the chill starting to seep in, Odin left the town and teleported back to Leo’s place. The orb immediately shattered upon his return, disappearing in the air, as though it never existed.

Finding Leo was a bit trickier. Odin had never really seen the place where Leo did his experiments but Odin had a hunch and when he found the room he knocked politely and entered. Leo was looking over something bubbling and steaming. When Odin entered, Leo glanced up. Odin lifted the bag with all the ingredients.

“I’m back, milord and I have finished my task.” Odin said. “Where do you want these?”

“Give them here.” Leo requested.

Odin handed the bag over and watched as Leo looked through the bag and checked the list. When Leo looked up at Odin, Odin felt a sense of accomplishment. Leo looked slightly stunned.

“You found this quickly.”

“I guess so?” Odin shrugged before he sneezed lightly. “My apologies.” Maybe it was the potion in the air. “If I may be excused?”

Leo nodded, almost to himself. “Yes, of course, you’re dismissed.”

Odin left and when he was out, he sneezed again. Rubbing his nose, Odin moved away from the room and went to start his other duties.

~

The next morning Odin woke in his room with shivers, a fever, and a stuffy nose. He tried to get out of bed, but his body refused, making him collapse into the bed, both too cold and too warm at the same time. His eyes drooped and Odin found himself drifting off into sleep, the cold or fever taking over.

Hours must have passed when Odin woke up later. The sun was high in the sky and late morning or early afternoon had to have arrived. Odin felt no better than he had earlier. In fact, the illness seemed to have progressed into a worse stage. Odin sneezed and felt miserable.

It was in that instant the door opened and Leo walked in. Odin wanted to sit up and greet him but all he could do was lie in bed and curl the covers around him.

“There you are.” Leo sat down on the edge of the bed, no fear of getting sick apparent on his face or in his body posture. He then lay a hand on Odin’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“Sorry.” Odin muttered.

“No apologies.” Leo said as he withdrew his hand. “Lay still for a second.”

Leo then cast a spell, one with gentle muttering. A warmth settled internally in Odin and the general discomfort from being sick was shoved away gently. It was still there but it wasn’t overpowering. The room then felt comfortable and his bed toasty. Odin groaned with relief and snuggled into his bed.

“Thank you, milord.”

“Rest up.” Leo told Odin. “I’ll bring you something to drink and eat.”

Odin wanted to protest, state that it wasn’t Leo’s job to look after his sick servant, but Leo probably wouldn’t listen. Instead, Odin nodded and curled into the bed, sleep hovering at the corner of his brain. He dozed off and when Leo appeared again later, Odin hadn’t realized he had returned or even left. Something warm was pressed to Odin’s lips, some kind of glass, and the smell coming from it smelt of cinnamon and apples.

“Drink.” Leo ordered softly.

Forcing himself up enough so he wouldn’t spill as he drank, Odin sipped the drink. It burst warmly and slightly sweetly on his tongue and inside. He finished off the drink with ease and then fell back into his bed.

“Thank you again, milord.”

“You’re welcome.” Leo said before he shifted and stood up. “I’ll check on you in a little bit. Rest.”

Leo didn’t need to tell Odin twice. Instantly Odin drifted off into sleep, warm and content.

~

His sickness left Odin the next day, faster than any sickness should leave a person. Odin suspected it was due to the drink Leo gave him and the magic cast. Feeling renewed but not exactly one hundred percent was a bit annoying but Odin knew he could get up and do something. He couldn’t lie in bed the entire time.

Odin found Leo in the throne room, walking and pacing about. When Leo spotted Odin, he stopped. Odin walked in and bowed to Leo.

“Good morning, milord. I’m feeling much better thanks to you. I’m very grateful.”

Leo nodded and Odin felt like he was dismissed. However, before Odin could walk away, Leo suddenly called to him. “Wait.”

“Yes, milord?”

“Clean the library today.” Leo instructed.

“Okay.” Odin agreed before taking his leave and heading to the library.

Inside, the library was a bit messy. Clearly Leo was using it frequently and had been deep in his work. Cleaning up some of the books, Odin was about to get to work when the door opened and Leo walked inside. Odin didn’t stop his tasks and watched as Leo sat down at the table, working silently as Odin cleaned. A strange balance filled the room and Odin took it in stride. He had never worked with Leo in the same room before. Leo had always seemed to trust Odin would do his tasks without being supervised. This time didn’t really appear different. Leo wasn’t watching Odin. He was engrossed in work.

So, when Odin finished cleaning the library and was about to leave, he almost tripped over his feet when Leo spoke.

“I need Book one on antiquity names for medical herbs.” Leo said, not looking up from his work.

“Okay, milord.” Odin walked over to the shelf that had the volume Leo had asked for and set it beside him. In an instant, Leo passed Odin some books, clearly wanting Odin to put them back.

Odin did so.

“I also need the book on map comparisons between old Nohr and restoration period Nohr.” Leo told Odin.

Odin grabbed that book for Leo as well. Leo then requested another book. And another.

Soon, Odin’s entire afternoon was spent in the library with Leo.

~

“You have been training.” Leo said the next day.

“I have.” Odin agreed.

“Show me.” Leo stated.

“All right.”

Odin lead Leo to his training room and without pause, lunged at Leo. A spell instantly shielded Leo, a barrier of purple magic. The barrier stung at Odin’s hands and reprised his force at him. Odin skid across the room, almost losing his balance, but managed to regain it and grab one of the practice wooden swords he had found. Swinging at Leo, Odin tested, watching how Leo didn’t try to break the sword, proving they were just sparring. Instead, Leo began to counter Odin with spells that would smart but wouldn’t actually injure. Dodging spells had its own rhythm and Odin tried his best to read Leo’s actions. Their spar lasted for a little while until Leo managed some move Odin had never seen before. He twisted the spell and had it delayed before sprouting in Odin’s face. The thorny vines tangled around Odin’s ankle and dragged him up, making him hang upside down. Odin tried to twist up to break the vine, but soon his hands were ensnared and he was helpless.

“You win.” Odin announced. “That was most impressive, milord.”

Leo had the vines set Odin down not harshly but not gently either. Rubbing his wrists, Odin sprang up and looked at Leo. Leo hadn’t used a tome and that in itself was very impressive. Whatever magic Leo had used, it was magic engrained in him.

“You’re impressive as well.” Leo said and the compliment nearly threw Odin’s balance off. The joy at being complimented by Leo felt like a hard earned reward. “I’ve never seen such a brazen attack pattern. You’re skilled at reading the situation and thinking on your feet.”

Odin’s mind flashed to past battles and he thinly smiled. “I suppose I am.”

“It proves you’ve had a lot of experience.” Leo simply observed softly before he shifted gears. “I’ll be doing some experiments. Clean up and join me after.”

Odin hadn’t expected Leo to order him to join but he wasn’t about to argue. “I will, milord.”

Leo left and Odin cleaned up the room before heading over to Leo’s room for experiments. Was it a lab? Odin wasn’t too sure what made up a lab exactly. Not that it really mattered. Knocking on the door Odin waited for Leo to invite him in before he stepped inside.

Inside there was something already smoking and bubbling. Leo immediately turned to Odin and handed him some sort of plant. It was long and leafy, very green. Odin automatically accepted it.

“Hold this.”

Leo then began to work, asking Odin to help him with holding things and getting things. Odin suspected he was being treated like an assistant so he just took the job with stride, doing as Leo asked. When they were done, the potion (or whatever Leo had just made) was properly bottled, sealed and set on a shelf. Odin also smelt horrible and was covered in green and other juices from the plants Leo had made him hold.

“May I leave and have a bath, milord?” Odin asked.

“Yes.” Leo responded as he shut some books. “I’ll join you in a moment.”

Odin nodded and left the room before Leo’s words hit him. Join… him? In the baths? Odin panicked and almost ran back to the lab but decided it was too late now. Woodenly, Odin walked to the nearest bathroom and stripped. He washed off quickly and decided that he could hide in the tub. There was no way he could wash up fast enough to finish before Leo arrived. Plus, was Leo’s comment of “I’ll join you” supposed to be some sort of order? What if it was? Odin sunk into the tub and blew bubbles in the water until Leo appeared. Averting his eyes, Odin stared at the tub water, the sound of Leo washing echoing off the tiled room. The tub then rippled and Leo was in the water. Odin almost fried at the strange proximity they were having. Even though the tub was massive, easily able to fit more people, the situation was bizarre.

“You’re tense.” Leo noted. “Is bathing with comrades not common anymore?”

“I…” Odin scrambled for his words. “I’m not sure?”

“Oh. It was when I was in Nohr.” Leo splashed some water softly. “Or perhaps, it’s not common in Ylisse?”

Odin would have stood up had he not been so shocked and naked. He did, however, look at Leo, who didn’t look like he was upset or smug. Leo looked like he had just stated a fact from a book.

“I guessed right.” Leo continued. “I figured the only people who would want to return to Ylisse are those who had lived there.” He then shrugged. “It doesn’t matter that you never told me.” Leo added. “Secrets or not, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re mine.”

The mark of magic on Odin’s neck and shoulder pulsed, as though to reinforce the idea, the fact. He was Leo’s. He had given himself over to Leo. Eternity. In that way, Odin didn’t feel guilty that he had not told Leo. If Leo didn’t feel it was a big deal then neither should Odin.

“It doesn’t, you’re right.” Odin agreed. “I am yours.”

His words factually echoed in the bathroom and when they died, the two of them sat in the tub in silence, enjoying the heat of the water. Odin then decided to speak, to confirm Leo’s suspicions about his origins.

“And you’re right. Bathing with people not family is uncommon in Ylisse.”

~

After their bath together and Leo’s confrontation of Odin’s origins, things went back to normal. Odin still performed his tasks and did whatever extra tasks Leo wanted of him. Normalcy filled the days and that was probably why when Odin sensed a strange magical signature one day, he at first thought it was him feeling things. Then, Odin’s senses sharpened and experience kicked in. Grabbing a sword, Odin sliced through the first enemy that entered through their entrance.

Said enemy was a green monster, a metal mask on the face and chains that swung with each meaty turn of the arms. It also smelt, like death and dark magic oozing into a singular being. Odin’s nose wrinkled and he stabbed the monster in the head, feeling his sword sink into the skull, hitting a swirling storm of magic. The monster disappeared but another one soon took its place.

This was what Odin assumed Leo had meant about dark mages coming up and trying to kill him or force him to fulfil wishes. Odin danced around the enemies and took down monster after monster. When some of the ranks thinned, Odin could see the source of the foul creatures. A mage covered with heavy robes and holding a book was in the back. Odin scowled and raced towards them. He didn’t care who they were. He sliced them down. The mage also disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. All magical beings conjured from dark magic. Odin frowned and turned to the entrance, to see a man with pale skin and greasy hair walking up with actual soldiers at his side.

Odin swung his sword forward. “You must be Iago.”

Iago stopped, staring at Odin, like this wasn’t in his calculations. Odin wanted to roll his eyes. Who stormed a place without knowing who was even there? Instead he kept his stance. Leo asked him to do a job and Odin was going to do it.

“You must be some pest that insolent boy conjured up.” Iago retorted. He sounded like a scumbag too. “Is he afraid? Or just cowardly?”

Odin’s mouth twitched. “Milord is just too important to deal with the likes of you. The task of taking trash out belongs to me.”

With that Odin raced over and took down more enemies. Clearly, Iago hadn’t planned on having someone else. The forces he had were minimal and while they put up a good fight, Odin found himself taking them down.

“Don’t let him scare you!” Iago shouted. “Summon the Faceless.”

So that’s what those monsters were called. Odin watched as some mages summoned more of those creatures. Odin sighed and twirled his sword. “Numbers aren’t going to save you if they’re nothing but canon fodder.”

“A mere swordsman can’t hold up against magic on his own forever.” One of the mages shouted at Odin before firing a spell.

Odin ducked and laughed. “Bold to assume I can’t use magic either.”

Pulling at one of his pouches, Odin opened a tome. “Sacred Stones Strike!”

Lightning rained down and Odin used the opportunity of shock on his enemy’s faces to take more down with his sword. Even the Faceless they had summoned were taken down one at a time. Odin cast another spell and those who weren’t already dead looked like they were regretting arriving.

Except Iago, who looked furious. Odin pointed his sword at Iago. “You shouldn’t have come here. Leave my lord alone and retreat. Unless you want to die.”

“You!!!” Iago opened up a tome with furious motions. “You’ll rue the day you crossed my path!”

He cast a spell but Odin saw it coming. Clearly, Iago wasn’t much of a fighter. The spell was way off in aim and even without moving to dodge it, Odin didn’t have to do that. Racing towards Iago, Odin cornered him, smacking him to the ground, his sword pointed at Iago’s neck.

“I said, leave unless you want to die.” Odin told Iago. “Or –”

“What’s taking so long?”

Odin stopped his sentence. Leo was at the door, his arms folded across his chest. “We have work to do.” He told Odin.

Odin loved the nonchalant tone of Leo’s tone. It only sent anger across Iago’s face and that made Odin want to laugh. “I’m sorry. I’ll finish them off and return at once, milord.”

“See that you do.” Leo turned to leave but Iago stopped him.

“I see you’re still hiding out here. It’s a shame your father didn’t kill you when he had the chance.”

This was the first time Odin had heard anything about Leo’s family or even a hint that Leo had a family. Odin watched as Leo turned around and glared coldly at Iago. “It’s a shame I couldn’t stab my father dead a thousand times again. I suppose you’ll have to do. End him, Odin.”

Odin nodded and was about to do so when he sensed something flying at him. Moving, Odin tried to get out of the way, but at that moment the spell that Iago had missed flew back at Odin, hitting him squarely through the chest, clean through his left side. Odin heard Iago laugh and for the first time he heard a sharp intake of breath from Leo.

Collapsing to his feet, Odin squeezed his eyes, feeling the tingle of magic flow through his entire body. It was numbing. As he was kneeling, Odin saw Iago stand up and walk past him, arms wide, gloating to Leo.

“Aha! See? You cannot stand up to me! Even your pitiful servant is dying! That spell is meant to be misdirected and mislead. Your servant was a fool for being so arrogant and cocky, not seeing I missed in purpose and was waiting to hit him when his guard was down! He’s bleeding out from the hole in his heart. It’s a painful way to die! Each pump of the heart widening the hole a bit more with each pump and –”

Odin had heard enough. The pain subsided and with a twirl he stabbed Iago cleanly through the chest. The gurgle of blood was satisfying and Odin breathlessly laughed as Iago turned his head, pure shock and horror on his face.

“You’re the one too arrogant and cocky and let your guard down.” Odin told Iago, pushing his sword in further. “Check next time; I don’t have a heart. I’m a Nobody.”

With that Odin withdrew the sword from Iago’s body and watched as he lifelessly fell to the ground. Scowling at the corpse, Odin flicked the blood from his sword and walked over to Leo, who was staring at Odin. For the first time since Odin had arrived, he felt shock radiate from Leo. His face was blank but Odin sensed all the turmoil.

“Sorry that took long.” Odin decided to apologize. “I’ll clean this up and –”

“You’re a Nobody.” Leo cut Odin off.

“I am.” Odin agreed. “I assure you, my being a Nobody doesn’t change our contract. I’m still your servant for Eternity and…”

“That’s why you could offer me Eternity.” Leo concluded. “You aren’t mortal.”

“I’m not.” Odin agreed again.

Leo’s eyes flickered to Odin’s chest before he nodded to himself. “You’re right. This doesn’t change our contract. You’re still mine for all Eternity. Clean this mess up and meet me in the library.”

“Of course, milord.” Odin bowed.

~

When Odin entered the library, Leo was working as usual. He had books out and parchment was being scribbled on. As soon as Leo noticed Odin had arrived, he looked up and pointed to a shelf.

“Get me the second anthology of Hoshidian myths and legends.”

Nothing had changed. Odin smiled. “Of course, milord.”

Odin went to get the book and when he set it down beside Leo. Leo continued to work.

~

That evening, when Odin returned to his room, he went to the box. Turning the pieces on top he opened the box and smiled to himself. Shutting it, Odin went to bed.

~

“Here.” Odin said the next morning, handing Leo the box.

“What’s this?” Leo asked, accepting it.

“It’s my heart.” Odin told Leo. “The heart that isn’t in my chest. I belong to you for Eternity so you should hold onto that. Destroy it and you’ll destroy me as well. I leave it in your hands.”

Leo looked at Odin for a while before he closed his fingers over the box. “Very well. I will keep this. Now, let’s get to work, shall we?”

Odin smiled. He had made the right choice. “Of course, milord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leo knowing about Ylisse: I decided Leo is a magical being, he knows of other dimensions and worlds.
> 
> Ylisse: I may or may not have had a certain barren Kingdom Hearts world in my head as I wrote destroyed Ylisse.
> 
> Magical tattoo: Because I'm So Weak I love this trope too much.
> 
> Bathroom: As always, I based it off of an onsen/ Japanese style bathroom because I love them.
> 
> Odin's weapon choice: I decided he can use both swords and magic.
> 
> Nyx: Like in canon she looks young but is actually very ancient and old.
> 
> Sick: Odin may not be able to die by conventional means but that doesn't stop him from getting sick.
> 
> Bathing together: I know that's more of a Japanese (and in relation I suppose a Hoshido thing) but I decided it's also a Nohr thing for the sake of the story.
> 
> Nobody: Heavily influenced by KH but not written canonly to how the concept of Nobodies appears in Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> The Box: I am a massive sucker for boxes containing things like hearts or souls or memories or what not. It's just such a fun concept!


End file.
